Fashion styles, and fashion items that are part of a style, can be hard to discern. Specifically, it can be hard to discern whether a particular fashion item is associated with a particular fashion style. This can be particularly hard where the fashion item is purchased online or in some format where the fashion item is not physically available for inspection.